Care To Take My Hand
by Maria Gv
Summary: A sad begining...but is it a sad ending?? Ryoko and Tenchi story...short..~_~ sorry for the shortness. Cute though....so anyone care to take my hand? Just kidding!! ^_^;;


Care to Take My Hand.

By Maria

Ryoko sat by the small brook in the forest surrounding the Masaki shrine. It has been twenty minutes since she had walked into the trees and sat down by the gurgling water. She sighed. 

The air was cool for a warm summer evening. The animals of the forest were all settling in their quiet homes. The breeze was softly blew through the trees and bushes, a slow lullaby. 

Ryoko hated this quietness, yet yearned for it at the same time. She sat back and watched as the sky begin to darken. She felt terribly alone and lost at the moment. And even though being in this spot only made her sink more into her sorrow, she just had to get away from the others. From the way Ayeka and the way she would hold onto Tenchi. She was shy and modest about everything, but Tenchi still gave her a lot of attention and affection. Ryoko craved for some of that affect and warmth. The only thing was the harder she tried the less she got from Tenchi. 

Ryoko sighed again and closed her eyes. _'Maybe I should return to the stars. Space always has a way of calming my sorrow away. I can drift on without a care in the world. I wish Tenchi could come with me...then everything really would be alright. Oh Tenchi...why don't you love me?'_

Ryoko let one tear stream it's way down her face then sat up and threw a rock over the stream to the other side. "Ah...who needs such distractions in her life. Come on Ryoko...why would you want to put up with such a lame brain earthling like Tenchi. The only time he's worth anything is when he uses his Jurian power." Ryoko smirks at her words to herself. "Who am I kidding...Tenchi is everything to me..." Ryoko hung her head and listened to the night sounds all around her. 

There was a snapping of a twig behind Ryoko and she stood up right away. "Who's there!?"

Tenchi walked in her view and smiled. "There you are Ryoko! I was looking for you." Tenchi walks over to her. "What are you doing out here and by yourself?" Tenchi asks looking around.

Ryoko smiled then let the smile fall and sat back down. "Why is it any of your concern Tenchi? I thought you were busy with Ayeka at the moment?" Ryoko head her head up.

Tenchi looks down at her then sits down. "What do you mean? Ayeka and I were talking...what's so wrong with me talking to her? I don't think we were say anything that would upset you were we??"

Ryoko was silent a moment. "She was flirting with you...and you were giving her affection..." Ryoko whispers.

"What did you say Ryoko?" Tenchi leans closer.

"I said don't get so close! I'm trying to enjoy the night air..." Ryoko looks at Tenchi's smiling face and blushes. "Tenchi...I...you do know how I feel about you don't you?"

Tenchi's smile grows. "I believe I do Ryoko. Why do you ask?"

Ryoko nods and looks into Tenchi's eyes. "Tenchi...I...I want you to answer me honestly. Alright?"

"I'll be honest to you Ryoko." Tenchi looks into her eyes as well.

"Tenchi, I want to know...what you feel for me! I want to know...I need to know. I...I just can't go on with out knowing...even if it's not what I want to hear I still want to know." _'Yeah so I know if I should kill Ayeka now..' _Ryoko shakes her head at the comment her mind threw at her. "Please Tenchi..."

Tenchi smiles at her and stares up at the sky. "The stars sure are beautiful from here aren't they? Yet they sure are more brighter from space... Do you think we'll ever be getting a chance to take that vacation through the stars like you suggested Ryoko? There are a lot of place that we could visit...and there is a lot of time to go there, but is there a lot of time for us to be there together? What do you think? Do you think we should visit Jurai?"

Ryoko stared at Tenchi. "Tenchi..."

"Tenchi! Ryoko!" Sasami called out from the house.

Tenchi stood up. "Seems like it's time for us to get back to the house Ryoko." Tenchi smiles down at her.

Ryoko stares at him some more. "Tenchi...you didn't answer my..."

Tenchi smiled. "Care to take my hand, Ryoko?" He offers her his hand. 

Ryoko looks at Tenchi's face and his offered hand. He was smiling at her with so much warmth and his eyes...his eyes were dancing with love. Love for her...Ryoko was stunned but felt her hand reach up for his. And he grasped hers firmly in his.

"Thank you Tenchi..." Ryoko whispers and Tenchi kept on smiling at her. 'I'll take your hand Tenchi...and hold it for a very long time.' 

They walked down to the house holding hands.

  
~TA DA! ^_^; Well...Forty seconds...seven minutes....four hours...two months...and one year later...my Ryoko and Tenchi story! As I said I was going to do!!!! *sweatdrop* one of these days someone is going to shoot me for not writing faster!! ^^;; JK. It's short...I know...but I thought it was kinda cute, of course my opinion doesn't count! So what did all the R/T fans think?! And the T/A fans?! ^_^ Oh and before someone makes a comment...I just put that kill Ayeka in there for a bit of amusement...Ryoko didn't mean it! You know you have those slight breaks of insanity every now and then in your minds!! ^_~ Or is that just me....O_O;; Well thanks for reading! And I'll be working on the other Tenchi stories my mind has...hopefully!! ^^ BYE


End file.
